Newton's First Law of Motion
by MissGreySunshine
Summary: Raj and Howard finally realize their love! R&R please!


"Look over there. You see that hot redhead sitting all alone?" Howard asked Raj, as he nodded his head over in the direction of the bar.

Raj looked over and saw a beautiful woman in a bright blue cocktail dress that contrasted with her brilliant red hair sitting there—just as Howard had said—alone.

"Yeah; what about her?" Raj asked, sipping his Shirley Temple.

"She's obviously checking me out," Howard whispered emphatically.

Raj looked up from his fruity red drink, and stared at Howard who was now staring at the redhead.

_Come on, Raj, you can do this. Just pretend as if he isn't interested in her. Just pretend._ Raj thought to himself, fighting back a tug of his heart.  
_  
_Raj faked a chuckle, which refocused Howard's attention away from the woman.

"What was that for?" Howard asked, as he narrowed his eyes towards Raj.

"Come on, Howard. We both know she is not checking you out," Raj commented dryly.

"Oh, I see. You think she's checking you out! Well, Mr. Indian Bigshot, go talk to her since she's checking _you_ out!" Howard snapped, still trying to be quiet.

_Why can't he just see that I want him? Him-not some awful girl that I can't talk to unless I'm absolutely wasted. I have to tell him. It has to be soon. He has to know how I feel. _Raj thought, once again looking down to his Shirley Temple.

Howard waited for a response from his best friend, his eyebrows raised. As he waited, he saw how forlorn Raj looked. So desperately, he wanted to reach out to his best friend and try to figure out how they really felt about each other. But he knew Raj would never understand where he was coming from, so he continued to put on his act, even though it caused him pain.

"Yeah, that's exactly what I thought! You knew she was checking me out, but you just didn't want to admit it. Ha! Now watch and learn how the Ladies' Man works his body comprised of only 3% fat," Howard said enthusiastically as he stood up from the booth and started walking away.

_He's going to get hurt. He's going to be rejected. Raj, you can't let that happen. You love him. You have to save him. _Raj thought as he watched Howard walk away.  
_  
_Raj jumped up from the booth they were sharing, nearly knocking over the bubbly concoction in his cup. He ran to Howard who was half way to the bar already. He grabbed Howard by his arm, and twisted him around. Howard regained his balance and shook his head a little from slight whiplash.

"What are you doing, Raj?" Howard asked, sounding annoyed, when he was really glad to see Raj standing there before him.

"Look, I have to tell you something…"

"I'm sure it can wait 'til I'm done getting this lady's phone number," Howard said as he crossed his arms, pretending to be perturbed.

" I love you," Raj blurted.

Howard just about started jumping up and down, but instead, he cocked his head to the side inquisitively.

"I love you, Howard. For so long I've been trying to ignore it and say that it was nothing. But I can't hide it a moment longer," explained Raj, his voice soft, "And I know how crazy that sounds, since –"  
Howard put his pointer finger on Raj's lips which made him stop talking. Raj's dark brown eyes questioned Howard's actions and Howard couldn't help but smile.

"You talk too much," Howard insisted as he softened the pressure on Raj's lips.

Raj gazed into Howard's grey-green eyes, mesmerized by how filled with compassion they were. Howard swallowed the knot that had formed in his throat. He always knew he felt something different for Raj, but he never thought it would escalate to the burning desire he now felt deep in his heart. He couldn't take it any longer. Howard took hold of Raj's neck and pulled his face towards his. Their lips met, and it was just as Raj had imagined. Howard's lips were warm and soft even under the slight pressure of the kiss. Howard pressed a little harder and their lips started moving rhythmically with another's. Raj's lips became urgent against Howard's as his hands moved up into Howard's silky brown hair. Howard placed his other hand on Raj's face, encouraging more.

Raj ran out of breath, and had to pull away. As he practically panted, he noted that Howard's breathing wasn't its' normal pace either. Howard looked to the ground, a little embarrassed until he remembered that Raj had wanted it too. He looked back up at Raj, and noticed that his eyes were filled with warmth.

"So, I guess that settles it," Howard said, running his hand through his hair.

"I guess…"

Howard put his hands into his pocket and rocked back and forth on his heels.

"I didn't think you felt that way about me," Raj commented softly.

"Me? I didn't think you felt that way about me..."

"Well, I do," Raj said chuckling a little bit.

"Good," Howard smiled laughing along with Raj.

The two stood there, in silence until Howard spoke up.

"So, you ready to go home?"

"Home?"

"Yeah, home. Leonard and Sheldon's apartment," Howard explained.

"Oh, right. I'm ready if you are," Raj complied.

They both nodded and started walking towards the door, neither remembering about the tab. Both thought about the kiss they shared until they got outside.

"Ya know. You really don't talk too much. I was just testing Newton's First Law of Motion," Howard admitted smiling a little.

Raj could do nothing but smile back. 

* * *

A/N: SO this is my first Big Bang Theory story. I've been playing with the Raj/Howard idea for a while, though. ENJOY!

Thanks for reading!


End file.
